


sunny boy

by scraiso



Series: weather kids [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, School, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraiso/pseuds/scraiso
Summary: He never thought that would be possible.That he'll fall in love with the sunny boy.





	sunny boy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine but enjoy

Nino has always been fascinated by the sunny boy who smiles no matter what. He's a pure airhead as Nino would say. Regardless of his pureness, the boy is actually a wanderer, he has a brilliant mind, always asking questions and always seeking for answers. The boy likes to experiment, and he likes to socialize with everyone. He's a sunny boy, Nino admitted that. 

That sunny boy, Aiba, is also a friend of his. A friend with academic benefits, Nino thought. 

Though he was looking for Aiba's advantage at first, he soon found himself very comfortable around Aiba. The way he talks, calms him in a way. The way Aiba's eyes beams whenever there's an exciting project announced. Even the way he laughs at anything. Though he doesn't interact with Aiba very often, Nino found him as an important friend. 

Aiba is an angel, Nino thought. 

Though one day, Aiba didn't come to school. Nino was very confused as he doesn't know why he didn't come, he tried asking the others but it seemed no one knows what happened to him yet. Nino let it pass his mind, maybe he'll ask him later through text. But again, Nino never texted him unless it's about assignments or school works, it would felt weird if suddenly he asked about his absence today right? 

But Nino felt the urge to do it. 

He shook his head when the bell rang, he should focus on anything else other than Aiba. Though he said that to himself, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely when he and his other friends are talking with each other without Aiba. The empty seat kinda haunt him, and it made him stare at the seat where the sunny boy usually sat for a whole minute, without paying attention to his friends. 

"Nino?" Nino immediately looked at his friend, Jun, who's looking at him now. Nino pinched his arm before earning a smack on his hand from Jun. 

"Sorry, your eyebrow is in the way" Nino joked like he usually does. Jun pinched him one more time before stroking his dark eyebrows. 

"That doesn't even make sense" he said, with that Nino pushed Aiba into the back of his mind and continued listening to Jun's meaningless talk about how crab cream croquette should be fried so it won't be too oily nor too dry.

-

The next day, and yet again that sunny boy didn't come to school. 

Nino looked at the empty seat not far from him with a worried look. He's been told by Jun that the sunny boy was sick, but the sickness still remains a mystery. He still doesn't have the courage to ask Aiba in private or just go to his house. He doesn't want to look like he cares about him that much, or if there's any hidden motive behind it, because he doesn't he's simply curious. 

Nino shook his head before talking with the others, hoping to not care about Aiba that much. 

But it bothers him, having Aiba absent from school. There was a quite hard quiz he had to answer, when he didn't know the answer he immediately lifted his head up and looked at the sunny boy's direction, only to remember he's sick. He's very dependent on him when it comes to this. Then again, Nino missed the way his bent back looks like from behind when he's answering quiz or doing tasks, then the smile he had when others were asking for his answer sheet. Nino likes Aiba's hardworking side, but he hates it when he just give his work to anyone that easily. 

It hurts him knowing that Aiba is willingly getting himself used by others, and he hates himself for it. 

Nino shook his head, he thought he's going insane thinking about Aiba more than he should. He continued answering the quiz with all his might. 

-

The third day, Aiba is still sick and Nino is really worried. 

The reason why is simply because Aiba is a sunny boy, so he can't be sick, he shouldn't be sick. He's a pure joy sunshine that everyone relies on, without the sunny boy the sky is only filled with grey clouds, ready to pour in anytime. 

Nino missed Aiba's smile, that much he could admit. 

That smile is the smile that warms him when he's down, even though he would usually deny that fact. In fact he's in desperate need of sunny boy's smile today, he was stressed out because of his parents that keeps demanding from him even though he did his best. At these crucial moments when there's sunny boy, he'll feel a little better. Hell, he felt great just by his smile. 

He wonders why he could affect him so much. 

That day Nino went home quite sad as he missed Aiba so much because of his disappearance. And Nino couldn't wait for him to feel better and come back to school again. 

-

Fourth day, Nino missed him badly. 

He's not used with the sunny boy being sick, and absent from school. Without him knowing he grew dependent on simply that person's existence. He shines the world, that's why. But Nino still doesn't know why he missed him so badly to the point where everything else without him became boring. 

Nino wished Aiba could come back sooner. 

-

Fifth day, friday, the sunny boy is still sick and Nino knew why he missed him so much. 

He finally understands why he missed the sunny boy's presence, his smile, his laugh, why he worried sick for that guy. He finally knew why the world felt emptier when he's not there. He finally understands. But still he couldn't believe the reason why he did all that, he never thought that would be possible. 

That he'll fall in love with the sunny boy.

\- 

After a whole week of absence, the sunny boy returns. When he came back, everyone asked him what happened to him and he explained to then that he was sick. At that time Nino still hasn't arrived at school, so he didn't know what sickness Aiba just went through. 

When Nino arrived he noticed.

The sunny boy looks paler but not unhealthy, he's still recovering Nino could tell. But sunny boy doesn't smile as much as he did before, something must've made him disappointed. Nino wanted to talk to him, but he's on the edge of his ego, and he doesn't want to look like he cares about him, in which he actually do. He wanted to ask why is he sick and all but he was fighting against his brain. 

So he stayed quiet. 

At least until the last bell rang, and it means home time. Everyone hurriedly pack their bags and went home, except for the sunny boy and him. Nino wanted to talk to him before he go back home but he doesn't know how. The sunny boy was finished packing his bag, before Nino finally gathered up his courage and called his name. 

"Aiba-kun" 

The sunny boy stopped then looked at Nino and smiled before saying  _ "what is it?" _

"Um… uh… are you feeling better?" he asked, Aiba just nodded and grinned again. 

"Yes, I am, there's a few marks left here and there but other than that I'm fine" he said. Nino nodded and swallowed hard before walking towards him. 

"That's great to hear, but um… you were looking kinda sad just now" Nino explained, now that he's right in front of the sunny boy. Then his smile started to fade into a frown.

"well, for starters, even though I knew everyone took advantage of me, I still thought anyone would search for me and ask me why i'm sick or wishing me to get better soon. But I was disappointed because I expect too high from them, and they didn't even care and they're only looking for my answer sheets or my toys" Aiba explained, it's rare to see the sunny boy looks so down and that hurts Nino's heart a lot. So without thinking twice…

He hugged him. He held him tight even though he's much shorter than him. The sunny boy didn't protested, but he was stiff. 

"Nino?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't text you, or visit your house or didn't talk to you this morning. I genuinely enjoy your company and really consider you as a very precious someone. Yes even though I was in for the advantages, but then I learned you are more than that. You, yourself is far more important than those answer sheets. Your presence is calming, your smile is blinding, your laughter is charming, you are the sunny boy, the one I missed badly last week. And now I know why I felt this way, is that I love you Aiba- no Masaki" 

There was silence after that, Nino still hugging him tightly until he heard the taller boy sobbed. He lay his head on Nino's shoulder even though he's taller than him. Nino could feel the other smiled on his shoulder. 

"I- thank you, your words mean a lot to me" the sunny boy said softly. Nino could feel himself grinning stupidly. Nino was about to say something before Aiba get off from his hold and spoke. 

"Actually, I also kinda love you" 

Nino instantly blushed, he immediately looked away and hid his face with his tiny hands. Aiba smiled warmly at that. Nino definitely did not expect that to happen, moreover he's not used to being confessed to. 

"w-what is that kinda love you thing?" he said while chuckling nervously. Nino was very overwhelmed. He felt his cheek burning even more as the second goes by. 

"Nothing, well then I'll be leaving" Aiba said and then walked before stopping. 

"But we're not a couple yet right? since you didn't ask me out" Aiba teased, Nino wondered why he suddenly became the sneaky teasy one where it should be Nino, so Nino just laughed. 

"hmm, do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

Aiba smiles before running towards Nino and kissed him on the cheek. 

"yes, i'll gladly accept that offer" he said before he runs away and yelled a "good bye". 

Nino is very sure he'll dream an amazing dream tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.s i was sick (though it's very rare for me to be) for a whole week last week, I kinda get the inspiration from that.
> 
> I'm not too familiar with this pairing and this is my first time writing a fic about this pair so I hope I was able to potray their characters well enough.
> 
> But anyways 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
